It's A Start
by Wildnox17
Summary: She has always hated his guts. He has always made it a point to annoy her. But now that Lily knows James a bit better, will she give in to his charm, which had secretly always worked on her? A new take on an all time favourite ship- Jily. One shot.


It was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As expected, Lily Evans was the head girl. However, to the surprise of everyone, Dumbledore had elected James Potter as head boy. It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Lily or James.  
But both of them so far were carrying their duties well. James just did it out of his fear of Lily's wrath.  
"Potter," Lily said as she stood in front of him and his friends. "Professor McGonagall wants us to fetch the Ceremonial Tree for the Annual Ball on Tuesday."  
"Lily, I am busy. Quidditch. Take Lupin," James said jokingly.  
"I… Err… okay." she turned to face Remus. "Would you like to come?"  
Panicking, James said, "Ah! Hey..ahaha..I was only joking! I would not miss a chance to be with you!" Lily narrowed her eyes. "I mean, err...to go tree shopping with you..I mean.." He babbled on until Lily finally said, "Okay, okay, but we have to go now. She wants us to head out before this blizzard hits." she gave a slight smile.  
Handing out his arm to her, "Let us go then." James smiled his most charming smile.  
Lily looked at his arm and shook her head. "No thank you, Potter," she said as she started walking towards the main doors of the castle.  
After she was out of earshot, Sirius said, "Hey, it was worth a try man!" then gave out a huge laugh. James punched him on the shoulder and hurried after Lily.  
"How've you been, Potter?" I haven't seen you in a while," she asked as they walked down the field.  
Surprised that Lily, who ignored him most of the time, was making small talk, said, "Oh, yeah, Quidditch practice. It's just been crazy. I did not think you would notice though, given that you're in the library all day!"  
She glowered at him. "We are giving our N.E.W.T.S. this year!" she frowned.  
"I hear you're playing against Ravenclaw for the finals. Wouldn't it be great if Gryffindor won?"  
James smiled, "Well, that should not be a problem. They just got a new seeker. So they will not get much time to prepare him against my skills!"  
Lily hated this smug attitude of James. But, today, for some unfathomable reason she could not bring herself to be mad at him.  
"Right. Well, I'm sure you'll beat them." she cracked a small smile against her will.  
"Oh, we will-" James stopped abruptly. He had overheard Snape with Avery discussing the best way to hex Muggles. "Say, Lily, are you still friends with that Snape?"  
"I… well…no." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she spoke.  
"Blimey, Lily, I did not mean to… I am so sorry! I shouldn't have opened my mouth… What's wrong?" His voice softened.  
"He called me a- a Mudblood a-gain." managed to choke out before she broke down.  
"That son of a-" James stopped. He must not hurt her more. He swallowed his pride and said, " He is just in bad company Lil, I am sure he did not mean to, but still, do your best to," he struggled to choose the right words, "stay… safe. I mean your life is worth a thousand of those evil bastards... the Death Eaters"  
She looked up at him, her vision blurry from the tears. "I am sure he knows what's best for him, he made his choices, I made mine. Why are you defending him anyway? I thought you hated him."  
"Well, you clearly care for him Lily, I don't get why honestly, but if you do, the most I can manage is to not cut his throat open"  
Lily did not understand. He would be civil towards Severus Snape? The one he truly despised? Just for her? She shook her head as she remembered all the evil things Severus had said about James and before she knew, she was crying again.  
That was it. He had to comfort her somehow. She was crying because of that lousy Snape? "Lily, come here." he held his hand out to her and pulled her into a hug. At the moment, he was just being a friend to her. Comforting her. Just wanting to see that infuriating, irresistible, infectious smile back on her face.  
She sobbed hard into his chest. "Thank you, James." she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed.  
"Shh, hey, it's ok, it's gonna be okay, I am here" he said gently stroking her hair, his cheek against her forehead.  
She gave a sad smile. "You think it's going to be okay? I've stopped talking to one of my best friends." she pulled away. "God, he's such a twat!" she shouted angrily.  
"Maybe..you should give others a chance..to prove they can be great friends too. I mean, don't dwell on what was yours and is not anymore. Don't be afraid to try, Lily." James wished she would forget about Snape already.  
"I suppose you're right. I mean, maybe I should just try and forget it." Lily gave a small smile. "We should probably go and fetch that tree, McGonagall will have our heads if we don't get it quick." she said, wiping her eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, we should" James decided he had to say it now. But how? Finally he managed, "Hey, its Hogsmeade weekend this time. And they are handing out free butterbears on account of Merlin's birthday anniversary. You, want to, umm, come with me?" He sighed. Butterbears? Oh well. It was a start.  
She turned this thought over in her mind. Should she or should she not go with him? "Well… Err… I suppose I could come. I mean, it can't hurt, right?" she smiled shyly.  
Finally! "You'll see, I can be pretty decent if I want to!" He took a stray strand of her hair, which was fluttering in the wind and tucked it behind her ear.  
She blushed slightly and pulled her coat around her tighter and shivered. "I suppose you can be, if you really want to. I really don't know why you were such an arrogant fool most of the time James." It felt strange calling him by his first name. It'd been Potter since they'd first met.  
"Yeah, I guess, I was an immature brat trying to impress Ms. I-Am-Too-Perfect-You-Evans! But, I... I am always here for you Lil." Noticing that she was dying of the cold, he removed his overcoat and put it around her shoulders. "There. That ought to feel better." James said with a smile.  
She smiled weakly. "That is very sweet of you James. I've been ridiculously stupid not talking to you." said Lily as he wrapped his coat around her. "It's fine, but I don't need it, really. I'll be alright," she said, shivering again.  
"Oh come on! It's cold Lily! Just put it on. Don't be a baby" said James, firmly wrapping the coat around her. "Couldn't afford to lose you, could I?" he said looking into her eyes.  
"You'll freeze," she said, still reluctant to put the coat on. She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "Your glasses are slipping down your nose," she said before hesitating to push them back up the ridge of his nose.  
James grinned, thrilled. "Don't you worry about me. I am still warm from playing Quidditch. And, thanks for the glasses. Slippery bastard!" James smiled hugely now. He wanted this moment to freeze. "Come on, let's get going then!"  
Lily nodded as she pulled James' coat around her, taking in his scent. "We should get going shouldn't we?" she smiled and started walking towards the forest.  
James wondered how to make small talk. But somehow, he was content just walking with her. He felt truly happy for the first time.  
They walked in complete silence, other than the wind blowing harshly, for around ten minutes before Lily spoke. "A-are you going to the ball?" she asked quietly.  
"Oh. Well, I have been meaning to ask this girl. But I haven't really gathered up my courage to say anything. She might turn me down," he said in a small voice.  
"You should ask her." Lily said with a small smile. "She could say yes. You'll never know if you never try, Potter."  
James stopped walking and looked at her. "You don't get it! She is amazing. I don't even know if I could match up to her, you know? She is this beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind girl. And, I have been in love with her ever since I can remember. But..." James looked down. He couldn't speak further.  
She laughed quietly, "James Potter, afraid of not being perfect for someone? That is highly uncharacteristic of you!" On a more serious note she said, "I'm sure that you could match up to her. What was it you we trying to say? But...?"  
He sighed."But, I couldn't live if she'd say no. She..might like..someone..else. I am not sure."  
Lily could not bear this longer. "Who is it?"  
Suddenly, James looked up at her and said in a very serious voice "You. It's you. It has always been you Lily."  
A huge smile lit up her face. "Sorry for giving you such a hard time James." she replied. "Come here," she said before pulling him down to her level and kissing him gently on the lips.  
James wasn't sure if he could handle this sudden bout of happiness. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up.  
She grinned into the kiss and coiled her arms around his neck.  
"Hey, Lily?" James said, breaking the kiss, "So will you go to the ball with me?" He grinned.  
"Of course I will." she grinned back at him.  
"Is that...is that McGonagall I see?" James said looking behind Lily. "Blimey! We're done for!"  
"Shit." Lily said, turning around quickly. "Quickly, come on!" Lily grinned and pulled him along, running into the forest.

* * *

_**Hello guys! This is my first shot at fan-fic, so please help me out with your reviews! I'll be needing your help :)**_


End file.
